A Table for Four
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Anonymous requested, At the end of a double date with Leonard and Penny, Sheldon tells Amy that they are contractually obligated to kiss twice or have one big kiss because it counts as two date nights. I hope you all enjoy!


"Sheldon, why aren't you complaining? I know the food was good and stuff, but I expected you to go all... Sheldon, and you didn't." Leonard commented wearily as the two entered the apartment after their double date.

He was right, the food wasn't bad at all.

Coincidentally, his roomate's words matched his girlfriend's well... for the most part. They echoed in his mind as the tingle from the ghost of her lips remained.

A table for four, Sheldon recalled Penny requesting, was just the beginning of a string of other steps for arranging their planned double date. And despite Sheldon's best efforts, his neighbor's plans required him as well... as Amy had convincingly put it. He sat down at their table with a reluctance stronger than usual and waited.

Amy sat beside him in her dress that, in his mind, was forbidden to touch. It would be a shame to see it crumble to the floor, as it had increasingly done in his thoughts of late.

The flowery patterns and simple colors distracted him enough from the heat his own thoughts brought to his ears.

Incidentally, what was, Leonard wondered aloud amongst the other voices in the resturant, Sheldon's so called problem with having a double date. As expected, Sheldon avoided the question and ordered his usual meal, with a little side of something extra on impulse.

Looking over at her, Amy's wink managed to bring out his hidden smile. The one he saved specifically for her. Those were some of his favorite moments, those and the ones left to the imagination.

Ten minutes later, and their food arrived without notable happenings and Sheldon's odd behavior was seemingly forgiven. Leonard and Penny were happily eating with a lion's energy and Sheldon waited patiently for one of them to choke while trying to ignore the growing desire to touch Amy in some way. She was just so alluring in that dress...

"...Sheldon, can I try some of your fries? Mine are cold," Penny asked in a similar way Amy had the last time they all went out to eat. He looked back at her horrified, bewildered, terrified; holding his food close to him with cold hands.

"You may not," he managed to squeak out, and Leonard rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, do you have a problem with my food management?" Sheldon asked him hurriedly; their eyes locked firmly.

"Of course not," Leonard mumbled. "I've seen you share your food with Amy before, and we were just trying to see how far you'd go."

Sheldon gazed down at his glass and studied the condensation dripping off it. There was no way Leonard could have found the deeper meaning of his actions last time, could there?

He didn't reply. He couldn't. At least, not without expressing the inevitable. He pushed his fries away with not as much discontentment as he felt, as Amy was sure to feel... If only she knew.

"Aren't you going to eat those?" Amy asked quietly. Her voice was the only one Sheldon heard, despite Penny's attempts to apologize. Amy was more considerate about it than Penny could ever be.

Shaking his head, Sheldon placed the load in front of her, melting at her grateful gaze. The delightful noise from her that followed put him over the edge and without a second thought he gave in; tugging at and playing with Amy's fingers under the table.

The time spent after that, unclear to Sheldon in his rememberance, passed by with questions mainly focused on small wedding details and Penny's new job. Things which did not interest him in the slightest.

Which may have been why the warmth of Amy's hand in his had caught his attention, apparently more so than his unfinished burger.

When Leonard pointed this out of course, Sheldon immediately ceased said contact and happily stuffed his face for their pleasure. When he looked at Amy with his cheeks puffed out, she giggled and he, feeling accomplished, showed off his chest as if he were the strongest man in the world.

Amy's hand sought his once again, squeezing it gently. No objections were made on his part.

The memory of their date lived on, continuing when Leonard and Penny both went to pay for the check at the same time. As an argument unraveled between them, Amy pulled Sheldon aside and smiled at him shyly.

"I like spending time with you more than listening to our friends argue." she told him quietly. Sheldon nodded in agreement.

"As do I. Amy, just for clarification..." he began hesitantly. "This does count as a date night, right?"

Amy's lips dropped suddenly and she leaned in a bit, although she didn't seem to notice. "Yes Sheldon. I thought we already went over this earlier." she said in return.

"I remember, it's just... this particular date has us at an impass."

Gazing at him curiously, Amy asked him to explain himself, and he, leaving out any unnecessary details, did so after he tore his eyes from her dress and looked at her intently.

"...Well, as I'm sure you already know, we have two options. As this is a date and we are contractually obligated to kiss at the end of it, we could either do so twice, as a double date counts as two dates, or..."

And then he stopped.

Sheldon looked as if he was thinking, he was sure of it. Amy was patient enough, but did help him with the flow of his speech.

"Or what?" she asked.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "Or... we could have one big kiss to count as two." Amy was silent for a moment.

"While I would love either of those... I want you to do whatever makes you feel comfortable, especially in a public place." Sheldon's heart swelled.

Her eyes shone absolutely beautifully, the same in his memory as they had earlier. As he played back the two words he had told her after that, a small smile crept onto his face.

"May I?"

Amy looked as if she were in a haze as she nodded and her hands fell to her dress in an attempt to smooth it. Sheldon recalled stepping up to her and taking her hands in his; smiling softly up at her.

"I don't know," He told Leonard distractedly once he realized his room mate had said something to him. He preferred thinking about how sweet and gentle Amy's kisses were anyway, how the chocolate taste from his brownie ended up mingling between them...

"It has something to do with Amy, doesn't it?" Leonard asked casually, unusually patient for him.

Sheldon's hands wandered to Amy's hips as he held her close. The fabric of her dress was comforting, her happy sigh even more so, and his heart raced at the mere thought.

Time seemed slow. Sheldon could practically hear Amy's heart beat as he pulled away and leaned back in so their lips could be together once again and dance to a beat that was just right. Instead, they crashed together in a fit of passion he wasn't planning for, but he could still recall the color of her cheeks nonetheless, and the way she smiled into the kiss.

She had kissed him back with more fervor than ever.

"...Yeah." Sheldon breathed quietly, his face contorting to show the dreamy hidden smile he saved for Amy and Amy only.

Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, man of science, was into her alright, more than she even knew.


End file.
